Deadpool: The Eternal Fight
by Maxedout420
Summary: "I am a monster." Wade said as he looked in the mirror. Disgusted, he pulled his red and black mask back on to hide the scars. The torn skin. The horrid mess. He became Deadpool. Rated M to be safe. Contains lemon. Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, marvel does. 3
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or anything affiliated with Marvel. If I did though, Deadpool would have a movie!

Chapter: 1

"I am a monster." Wade said as he looked in the mirror. Disgusted, he pulled his red and black mask back on to hide the scars. The torn skin. The horrid mess.

He became Deadpool.

His phone rang from the bathroom sink and he picked it up and put it to his ear. "Merc with a mouth speaking."

"Deadpool? I thought you disappeared?"

He grinned at Spider-Man's voice. "Nah, mom. I'll be home in time for dinner."

Spidey scoffed into the phone. "Nick has a contract for you. Call him."

"Thanks, Pete." Deadpool replied and hung up. He dialed Nick Fury's number and waited.

"Hello?" Nick's voice sounded in his ear.

"Mr. Fury, I hear you have a mission for me." Deadpool said quietly.

"Mr. Wa-" Nick started.

Deadpool tsked as he walked out of the bathroom, grabbing his guns off the coffee table. "Now, now, Mr. Fury, with this mask my name is Deadpool. I thought we had this convo..."

"Deadpool...Ebony Slivergage." Nick Fury said calmly.

Deadpool checked his blade. "Hmm...sounds female."

"Is there a problem?" Nick asked.

Deadpool laughed once. "Nope." And hung up.

Ebony sat down at the bar and threw back a straight shot of Jack Daniels. The burn in her chest was perfect. She knew she was drunk. The guys offering the buy her drinks. The music flowing in a strange rhythm.

"I...don't need them." She muttered. "They abandoned me and I don't need them." Her team left her for dead.

Suddenly a barrel was pressed to the back of her head.

An assassin.

"Go ahead." She said sluggishly.

Deadpool's head tilted in confusion. "What?" He said and she spun around in her seat, the gun pointed right between her sharp green eyes as she stared at him.

She was beautiful. Her long brown hair up in a lazy ponytail. She wore a brown leather jacket, grey shirt and blue jeans.

"They left me. Just do it." Her beautiful voice chimed in his ears.

His finger on the trigger halted. "Who left you, Ebony."

She leaned back against the bar. "A new organization. They are gunning for the avengers. They threw me out like trash. So if you are going to shoot me, do it now. I'm drunk and won't feel it."

He could do it. Easily. So why wasn't he? He was stuck, frozen with his finger on the trigger as the contract in front of him begged for death.

"We are the same." He said, holstering his gun.

Ebony glared. "I'm not like you."

"I can't do this contract." He whispered.

"You are Deadpool." She muttered.

"I am. Bitches beware." He sat down at the bar beside her.

She spun back around and put her elbows on the counter. Staring at him. "Who are you?"

He glanced her way. "I thought we accomplished this. I'm Deadpool."

He ordered a shot of crown and she watched intensely.

The drink was set down in front of him an he pulled his mask up past his lips.

She noticed the scars. The marks. But she saw a little bit past it. He wasn't going to kill her cause he was just like her. He wasn't the cold, merciless assassin she had heard stories of.

He downed the liquid and slammed the small glass back down, pulling his mask back down.

"If they left you, why does Nick want you dead?" He questioned, mostly to himself.

"I don't know. I have info that would make his blood boil. Why, indeed?" She replied and asked the bar tender to get her a beer.

"What type of information? Your buddies that left you..." He trailed off as he realized.

"All the bad people are teaming up. You all know that The Avengers can only do so much. You might have to dip into the DC universe and get some help..."

"We don't need their help!" Deadpool growled.

Ebony just tilted her head at the aggressive tone.

He sighed. "I'll have to warn Nick."

She raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were one of the bad guys, Deadpool."

"I thought so years ago, but I'm one of the good guys." He said and sighed. "But, what do I do about you?"

She went white. "Tell Fury...that I had some damn good information. I squealed and I don't need to be killed now."

He laughed and reached over to touch her brown locks. "How do you feel about blond?"

"Nick Fury?" Deadpool said into his cell. "Ebony's dead."

"That's good. Now-"

Deadpool kindly interrupted him. "I'm not finished. She talked though. She told me the organization is full to the brim of all of our enemies. Someone has pulled them all together and I suggest you pull every one of us, goodies, together so we can discuss how we're gonna do things. There's a shit storm brewing, Fury. If we can't stop it, I am not gonna be the hero. See you soon." He hung up.

"What's your real name, Deadpool?" Ebony came out of his bathroom with a similar look to himself. She wore his same stitch suit. It was almost like looking in a mirror, besides the fact she was feminine and long blond hair in a pony tail came out of the back of her head.

"Wade." He said flatly.

"That's it?" She replied.

He just said. "You'll need a new name. How about Deadpool. Wait no. That's not original."

"What?" She was confused.

"Anyway, here's your ID, passport, all that jazz." He handed her a package.

She opened it quickly and looked through the contents. "Wanda Wilson?"

"Yes, now you need a name for your suit." He replied as she put everything back in the package.

"You gave me a new identity?"

He sighed. "Yes, but you can't run now. You owe me for not putting a bullet in your brain. Bang!" He put to fingers up and pointed to her forehead like he was holding a gun. "So deal with it. Now think of a name."

"Lady Deadpool." She said. "Lady for short."

"That's perfect! Why didn't I think of that?" He muttered to himself.

His cell rang. He immediately picked it up. "Yeah?"

"I give you greetings, assassin! We are to meet with Nick Fury this sundown. Are you prepared?" Thor, God of Thunder responded loudly in his ear.

"Wow, Thor, I can hear you just fine." Deadpool said.

"My apologies. This device is strange and tiny. I've almost broken it. For I have already shattered the small glass covering." He replied.

In the background, Deadpool could hear Thor's lady say, "Oh no, Thor! I'm not buying another."

"I'll be there. The flying thingamajig, right?"

"Of course, dear friend." There was a pause. "Another!"

The line went dead and Deadpool started chuckling. "Let's go meet the team, shall we?" He said to Lady.

"Sure." she replied quietly.

"It's another Deadpool?" Tony Stark said as the two came through the door.

"She's as crazy as I am, Mr. Stark." Deadpool said as they sat down at the round table with the rest of the Heros.

Lady was amazed at all the Heros she was seeing. Never all in one place. The four Avengers, Spider-Man, Daredevil, the X-men, the Black Widow, and Hawkeye. It was quite the collection.

"Who is she, Wade?" Captain American asked.

"Just 'cause everyone knows your identity doesn't mean everyone has to know hers." Meh smirked under the mask and looked her way. "It was time to get a partner."

"I thought you liked working alone?" The Black Widow interrupted.

"I thought you did, too." He pointed looked at Hawkeye.

Se blushed and sat back in her seat.

Just when the captain was going to say another word about Deadpool's new friend, Nick Fury walked in and sat at the big round table.

"Alright, listen up." Nick pulled up a screen in the middle of the table. "The good news is, Loki is still imprisoned in Thor's world. But, here we have Venom, Doctor Doom and Magneto having a little conference outside a bar in Manhattan. The data Deadpool collected was correct." Nick looked his way and Deadpool only tilted his head.

I couldn't pick up on any words, but it's obvious they are planning something big. We have to find out what and shut it down before it's too late. Some of the super villians will be too powerful to defeat if they work together, but maybe if we work together as well we can get this done without a dilemma. So, for now, I will split all of you into teams to hunt for information or the villians in general. I encourage you all to watch each other's backs. Now according to..."

Deadpool listened carefully. Venom was a nasty piece of work...and he was working with Magneto and Doctor Doom. If this is how the course is going to go, that shit storm is going to be more than what he thought it was.

He looked down as his hands on the table as Lady slipped her hand into his. She was comforting him.

"Now, DareDevil, Spidey, and Deadpool. You three are the Red Knights. I want you to go hunt Venom down and make him squeal. Avengers, you are to find Doctor Doom. X-men, get to Manhattan and track down Magneto."

Wolverine scoffed. "That's going to take a minute. He ain't the easiest to find."

Nick nodded as he stood. "Good luck." Then he walked from the room.

Deadpool stood as DareDevil and Spidey walked over to them.

"Lady Deadpool." DareDevil greeted extending a hand.

She shook his hand and he smiled a bit. Then he looked in Deadpool's direction.

"So, what's our play?" He asked.

"Honestly?" Deadpool questioned.

The two other Red Knights nodded.

Deadpool just sighed. "We're all probably gonna die."

Deadpool, Lady Deadpool, DareDevil and Spider-Man touched down in the western part of New York.

Spider-man listened closely. "According to my senses, Venom was last seen making chaos here in this part of town." He said as they walked toward an alley.

"Split up and search. Press your radar when you spot him. We have to take him down together." DareDevil said quietly.

The four quickly split up and Deadpool quickly walked down an alley way.

"Wade." He turned quickly to see Lady right behind him.

"Wanda. We don't have time for this right now. We have to get..." He trailed off as her hand fell against his masked cheek.

"I just wanted to thank you. There's so much you did for me that you didn't have to." She started to lift the bottom of his mask.

He grabbed her hand. "Wanda."

"It's okay." She used her other hand to pull up her own mask. "I don't care how you look."

His hand dropped from hers and she pulled his mask up past his nose. The scars on his face were terrifying, but she wasn't afraid. She wanted to make sure he knew she wasn't afraid. She stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his.

His world came to a complete stop as he felt her lips on his. His arms curled around her, crushing her to him. She tilted her head to the side and deepened their kiss. Sweet. So sweet. Their tongues danced as he ran his hands up and down her back. He didn't even feel the need to come up for air. Her lips were so addictive.

In the next second, he had her against the brick wall of the alley. Pulling her thighs up to wrap her legs around his waist.

She looked up as he kissed her neck. "We...sh-should be looking for...Venom." She panted.

"You started this fire." He whispered against her ear.

"I know...but..." She didn't have time to finish. The radars on their hips were going off.

"Spidey." Deadpool mutter and moved away from her, pulling his mask down.

Still heated and blushing, Lady pulled hers down too.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again, not affiliated with Marvel, Or any of the characters and such. Enjoy!

Deadpool and Lady rounded the corner just in time to see Venom and the other two Red Knights fighting him. Venom had DareDevil by the neck and was swatting at Spidey like he was just a fly.

"Oh look at this bitch." Deadpool's voice rang, making Venom glare in his direction.

Venom snarled. "Get out of here, Deadpool. We might not kill you when the time comes."

Deadpool laughed. "Okay okay okay. Let me get this straight. All of you bad boys are gonna get together like Boy Scouts and just hunt all the Super Heros down like animals?"

"That's right." Venom hissed, his tongue snaking out.

"I forgot how gross this creature was." He said aloud, and grabbed his guns. "Bang!" Deadpool shouted and shot at him relentlessly.

Venom dropped DareDevil, who gasped for breath when he hit the ground. Spider-man jumped up to the lamppost and started spinning a web behind Venom. Deadpool kept shooting and Venom backed right into the web spun trap.

Lady Deadpool appeared behind the monster and wrapped a wire around his neck, holding him still.

Deadpool stopped shooting as Venom was cleanly trapped. He walked up to DareDevil and lent a hand.

"You good?" He asked as DareDevil grabbed his hand.

"I'm perfect." He grunted when he was back on his feet.

"You think it was that easy!?" Magneto appeared, floating in the air with a smirk on his damned face.

"Uh...yeah." Deadpool replied. "We caught the bad guys."

Magneto frowned. "You clearly don't have a clue, Wade. You fell into my trap."

Deadpool looked around. "I don't feel trapped."

Just as those words left his mouth Magneto picked a sword and chucked it at him. It pierced him and he slid back into a wall. The sword sticking right out of his chest. Blood was oozing out of his body quickly.

"Owwie." Deadpool said pitifully.

"Wade!" Lady shouted and jumped off Venom's back toward Magneto with her sword raised.

He smacked her away like a fly. She hit the sidewalk and rolled.

"Uh hey." A new voice startled Magneto.

Magneto turned to the voice and saw the X-men standing before him and Wolverine is the one who had spoken. "How you doing, Magneto. Long time no see." Rouge said quietly, crossing her arms.

Magneto's face went white. "What?"

DareDevil smirked and said, "welcome to out trap. Thanks for walking into it."

Nick walked through the X-men and looked up at Magneto. "Come quietly. We have some things to discuss."

They left and Lady stood, running to Deadpool. "Are you..." She touched the sword.

"You forget that I can't die? Pull it out though. Hurts like a bitch." He grumbled as DareDevil and Spidey walked over to them.

She ripped it out and he fell. Lady caught him quickly.

"Well that was fun. I really wasn't expecting him to throw shit at me though." He muttered.

Spidey just glared. "Shoulda kept your mouth shut."

Deadpool looked offended. "You know I can't do that. I would go completely insane and being only half insane is just fine."

Lady shook her head and pulled him up. "Let's get you back home. I'll need to patch your suit."

Deadpool sat in his house on the couch in only his mask and sweat pants. He couldn't stand for her to be here and have his mask off. She'd walk into the room and he would scar her eyes forever.

He remember their kiss. The blood left his head and went south and he swore at himself.

"Stop thinking like that! Now!" He growled.

She walked into the room with his suit in her hand. "All done." She put it down on the cushion next to him and sat in the love seat in his small living room.

She wore a black silk tank top with a pair of pink sweats. Her long blond hair was down and it was like a waterfall around her beautiful face. She was like porcelain and if he touched, he would break her. Into a million pieces.

"We are in your home. Why do you wear the mask here?" she asked.

He smiled underneath the cloth. "Ah, I knew that question was coming. I don't want to scare you."

"You don't scare me, Wade." She told him.

"Right." He didn't look at her.

"You didn't tell me you were married." She blurted, out of the blue.

"What?" He looked at her quickly.

"The way you kissed me earlier. I didn't take you to be married..."

"To you." He said quietly.

"What?"

"If you checked my marital status, you would have seen my last name." He replied.

"Yeah and it's Wilson, what does that have to do with anything?" She said.

He stared blankly at her for a second.

Then it hit her. "My name is Wanda Wilson..."

"Give the woman a cookie." Wade threw up his hands.

She got up and walked over until she stood in front of him. Wanda leaned down until he could feel her breath on his cheek.

"Why?" She asked.

He put his arms behind his head. "Cause you weren't just gonna run and disappear. I had to have some coverage."

She grabbed his mask and pulled it off over his head. His surprised look only lasted a second before she sat down in his lap and pressed her lips to his again.

She set fire to him. His blood was boiling harshly as her tongue touched his. He knew he should stop this, but it's been so long since he had someone. He moved, rolling her underneath him on the couch. His body laying between her legs. His hips felt so good against hers. He moved against her center once and she moaned. That one little sound almost drove him completely insane. She sat up a little to remove her shirt when Wade's phone went off.

He froze as his emergency tone went off.

"Dammit!" He snapped and got off of her to pick it up.

She blushed and straightened herself.

"This better be really fucking important." He growled into his phone.

"Deadpool...they captured Spidey." Nick's voice replied in his ear.

Wade was frozen in place. His best friend...could be gone.

"Where are you? Where was he when he..."

"You and the DareDevil head to Times Square in New York. That was the last I heard from him."

"I'll be there." He shut his phone and picked the suit up from the couch.

"What happened?" Wanda asked him.

"They took my best friend." Her murmured and started for the bathroom. "I'm coming for ya, Spidey."


End file.
